


Legend - Part 3 - A Poem

by Claire_cz



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Gen, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Not Beta Read, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 06:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17843981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire_cz/pseuds/Claire_cz
Summary: The last scene from the episode Legend in form of a 'poem'. Callen is shot, Sam is trying to help and begging him not to die. It's been almost 10 years since the episode Legend aired and introduced NCIS: LA (and ended with such a cliff-hanger). I still love it. And totally unexpectedly there came an idea about writing a "poem", though poetry (and English poetry on top of that) is an unknown territory for me.





	Legend - Part 3 - A Poem

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emilia_kaisa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilia_kaisa/gifts).



> This "poem" is for emilia_kaisa. I wrote this two years ago... But you've mentioned that you like NCIS: LA, so this is just a little thank you for all your stories.

He didn’t see any warning,

They were just light-heartedly joking.

He got out of the car,

Another car was passing by.

Sam shouted his name,

But it was too late.

He’s already falling to the ground,

Unable to make a sound.

Bullets are ripping his body apart,

High walls around his heart

Can’t save him this time.

Tomatoes, fruits and blood,

One huge red flood.

Crimson stains are spreading fast,

All over his chest.

The blond girl just stands here,

She wants to come near,

But suddenly turns around,

She’s nowhere to be found.

Russian mobsters, all the lies,

Is it the reason of the gunfire?

It’s suddenly getting cold,

He can’t move, Sam turns him ‘round.

He holds him, he shouts and cries,

Urges him to wake up.

His body is lying, limp,

Sam is kneeling beside him.

Soft brown eyes full of worry,

He wants to escape the agony.

He can’t hold his eyes open any longer,

Wishes his will was stronger.

Sam – one of the few he can trust –

His face will be the last,

The last thing he’s gonna see.

Between them it was a true camaraderie.

He wants to kick and fight,

But this is not a simple crime.

He can’t solve it with his fists.

Just don’t give up, this is it.

He’s in so much pain,

He can’t go on, he can’t.

Ambulance is on the way,

Can he dare hope and wait?

He still doesn’t have a name,

The mystery will remain.

What if he never finds,

From where he comes…

He’s already been through so much,

This can’t be the fate’s final touch.

He doesn’t feel anything anymore,

Just the cold, the cold…

Is there fear in his eyes?

What if he dies...?


End file.
